Snow and Serah escape to live in Gran Pluse forever
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: Snow and Serah find out they both been made L'Cie so Snow decided's to leave Cocoon and live in Gran Pluse Serah is on this idea as well as she is afraid of what her sister Lightning would do if she found out she also finds out she is pregant with Snow's twin's and they will be in danger in coccon what will happen in Gran Pluse come and find out


Snow and Serah leave Cocoon to live in Grand Pulse to raise their children

Chapter 1 – Snow proposes to Serah at the fireworks after learning she is L'Cie also that she is pregnant with twins

Serah stands alone at the pier looking out at the sunset after breaking up with Snow as she felt that now she was a L'Cie everyone will hunt her down and kill her so she was thinking off running away from Bodum and never come back she stood there thinking about Snow and the look on his face when he found out that she had been made a l'cie and that she was breaking up with him then she ran off without knowing he was going to look for her as she was his one and only love and he wasn't going to ever let her go.

Then she heard " Serah" That made her turn around to see Snow running up the pier towards her so she ran into his arm's which made him smile seeing her happy to see him so he asked her very seriously " What is your focus Serah?." She looked up at him confusion on her face which told him so he hugged her while saying " Well then i'll be your focus and if we have kids someday that also will be your focus just like you are to me."

She stared at him as he showed her his brand which made her gasp she said in a whisper " We are both L'Cie so i am your focus that is so romantic hunny and i will happily accept you as my focus and my offspring if we have a boy he'll be named after you but i don't know a name for a baby girl do you have any ideas hunny.?"

Snow smiled at this saying " Hum how about for a girl Thunder or Serah Junior just like my son if we have a son he will be called after me with the added storm also for my baby girl how about snow flake i think that name is pretty for a girl i would like that by the way would you like to go to the fireworks tomorrow night with me Serah and we can use my flyer to see the fireworks up close and personal would you like that?."

Serah said " I'd love to go to the fireworks tommorrow night with you i can hardly wait but i am afraid to tell Lightning that i have become a L'Cie also yourself but i guess we can cross that bridge when we come to it so can you walk me home as i would like the company.

Snow nodded and said " Oh here put this on top of your brand as this band will hide it from the cocoon troops from finding out that you are a l'cie and i will put these gloves on as they will cover my one so come on let's get you home safe and sound my love."

Serah asked " Can i stay at your place tonight as it is late also that Lightning is at Vanilles house in Grand PLuse for 2 month's so i have the run of the house all to myself."

Snow said " I'll stay over at your place until Lightning comes back from visiting Vanillie and Fang i really like your guest bed and shower as well so may I?.

Serah nodded so they arrived at Serah's and Lightning's house 2 minutes before midnight so they went in so Serah said " Goodnight my love see you in the morning" Snow nodded so they both kissed then broke apart while staring into each others eyes then Snow lifted Serah into his arms and took her into his room closing the door behind them where they both made love.

The next morning Snow and Serah awoke to the sound of troops roaming the area Serah looked at her brand to see it went white just like snow's so they changed then checked the tv to see what the ruckus was about tv presenter " We have confirmed that there are 2 L'cie in the area that are extremely dangerous and will be eliminated thank you for tuning in goodbye everyone."

That caught them both of guard so Snow said " Well we will wait here till nightfall to see the fireworks then we will go to Grand Pluse and live there without the hostility's from everyone including your sister when she finds out so we will write a letter for her when she get's back ok?."

Serah nodded so they watched tv for the day till night-time then they snuck out to see the fireworks Snow disappeared into one of the stores for a minute then came back out and to serah " Look what i got i don't know much about Jewlary but i hope you like it."

Serah gasped at the necklaces as Snow put one on her and the other one for himself as she faced him he said " I'll stand by you no matter what happens. I'm yours forever. Serah. My One. My Only. Will you marry me?.

Serah gasped then hugged Snow saying " Yes i will my knight in shining armour."

Snow jumped up and whirled Serah around " Yess i love you serah and that will never change so let's get married right now and then find a portal to Gran Pulse but first we will sneak back to your old home get some things like books and supply's then write the letter to Lightning then we will go and make ourselves a new home in Gran Pluse as only Fang and Vinille live there with cocoboo's so they will be great friends with our children when and if we have them so let's go before anyone spot's us and report's to the poilce and Soilders."

So they went back to Serah's making sure not to be seen and when they reached the house Serah got a suitcase packed with her clothes, books and everything they will need meanwhile Snow wrote a letter to Lightning explaning everything and the reason why they left but with Serah she suddenly felt strange so in the bathroom she did a pregancy test and was shocked her test read one day pregant twins one girl one boy so she came downstairs with the pregancy test and suitcase and said " Snow hunny i have something to show you."

Snow stared at the pregancy test in shock to be replaced with happyness so he kissed her in happyness which caught her off guard he said " I am going to be a father i am going to teach them everything i know about fightning since Gran Pluse is full flesh eating wildlife that would like to kill peope so i am happy that i am going to be a father to twins i love you Serah let's go to our new home my love and raise our family but first let's go to the churh and get married then we get a Gran Pluse ship and go to Gran Pluse where we can live without fear and live in peace so let's go."

So they went to the local church where they got married then found a Gran Pluse ship where they both saw the portal for Gran Pluse opening so Snow flew the ship through the portal and the both of them found themselves in Gran Pluse so Snow landed the ship beside a waterfall and two miles in the north direction was a colony of chocoboss so this place was perfect.

So while Serah was busy making friends with the chocoboss over the course of 3 month's Snow with the help of Vanille and Fang build Snow and Serah's new house as they had both seen the ship from their house as Lightning had gone back home so they went to the place where it landed to find Snow and Serah who explained everything that was happening to them to Fang saying " Well that's just suck's so that is the reason why you two are here i find Gran Pluse is the perfect place to live so you two are the new neighbours that are living here welcome home you two."

So rate and tell me what you guy's thought of that episode and also the names Snowstorm and Snowflake for Snow and Serah's children kay


End file.
